


Alternative Solution

by BurstEdge



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/F, French Kissing, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selvaria knew this day would. She knew that Imca would find her and make her pay for burning her village to the ground. At least, that's what she thought before Imca kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcdKoffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/gifts), [snakebit1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/gifts).



This was not what Selvaria expected. She knew full well that she would eventually pay for burning Imca's village to the ground and everyone along with it. But instead of spewing venom and declaring her revenge, the Darcsen kissed her. Right on the lips without any warning whatsoever. She didn't think twice about pushing her away, flustered by the sudden action.

"W-What was that?" she asked, blushing heavily. 

Imca shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I just felt like I have to do it."

Selvaria blinked. "But I thought you wanted-"

"To make you pay for reducing my village to ash," Imca finished. "That used to be what I want. But now, I want to express how I feel about it."

"By randomly kissing me on the lips?" Selvaria asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Imca said while blushing. "Among other things."

"What do you mean by-" Selvaria blushed harder than before when she realized what Imca was getting at. "You want to have sex with me?!"

Imca nodded.

"But... why? I thought you wanted to kill me where I stood."

"The old me would've wanted that," Imca said. "Until a friend of mine set me straight."

Selvaria raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, set you straight?"

"She said that if I focus too much on the past, I'll never be able to move forward in life. That, and she's really good at fellatio."

As Imca rubbed the back of her head while grinning, Selvaria stood with her mouth agape. How is it that a heart-to-heart talk and a blowjob managed to change the mind of a vengaence-driven girl?

"So... do you want to do it?"

Selvaria broke out of her stupor when sjw heard what Imcs said. "Huh?" 

Imca took a deep breath before speaking. "I said, do you want to do it?"

Selvaria shifted nervously. "W-Well... okay."

She walked up to Imca, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her. Imca eventually kissed her back. As their tongues intertwined with one another, Selvaria felt a peculiar hardness coming from Imca's groin.

"So... the rumors are true," Selvaria said, breaking the lip lock.

"I take it you've heard then?" Imca asked, blushing lightly.

Selvaria said nothing as she kneeled and unzipped the front of Imca's pants, releasing the Darcsen's sizeable girth.

"Ahh~" Imca moaned as she felt the night air caress her bare dick.

"Would you like for me to warm you up a little?" Selvaria offered as she took of her gloves.

Imca nodded while letting out a small whimper. Selvaria lightly grasped her length and started licking the tip. She made her tongue covered every inch of it.

"More... I need more!"

Imca put her hands on Selvaria's head and forced her down on her dick. Selvaria was surprised by the sudden action, but went along with it anyway. As the Darcsen thrusted into her mouth, she moved her hands to her ass and squeezed it, giving Imca incentive to thrust even more. But the feeling didn't last forever as Imca felt her balls tingle.

"I'm... cumming!"

With one final thrust, Imca released her load in Selvaria's mouth. The Valkyria was nearly overwhelmed the amount of cum flooding into her mouth, but she was able to swallow every last drop. She took Imca's length and looked up at her, breathing heavily.

"That was quite the amount you had there," Selvaria said, licking her lips.

"It's been a while since I got any release," Imca replied while blushing.

Selvaria grinned as she stroked Imca's cock. "I'll say. You're still hard. Looks like my fellatio wasn't enough for you." She took her pants and underwear off, then spread her legs apart.

Imca swallowed a lump in her throat, realizing where this was going.

"You want to do it? Here?" she asked.

Selvaria licked her lips. "If you want to."

Imca didn't bother say a word. She just got in front of the Valkyria, lined up her cock with her pussy and slid right in.

"Wow. You're not a virgin?"

"Lost it in battle."

"Makes sense."

Imca grasped Selvaria's hips, her azure eyes meeting with her crimson ones, kissed her on the lips and started thrusting. Selvaria threw her head back, unable to withstand the great amount of pleasure.

"It feels so good," Selvaria groaned. "I feel like I'm going to burn up... AHHHH!"

As if by reflex, Selvaria's Valkyria powers awakened. A blue glow surrounded her as her eyes glowed like stars. Normally, Imca would be terrified of seeing blue aura, but now... it only increased her arousal. Which is the reason why she was thrusting harder than before.

"So hot, so hot, so freakin' hot," Imca moaned. 

She felt her balls tighten as she pounded into Selvaria. This was it for her.

"I'm... gonna... cum..."

"Do it!" Selvaria moaned. "Fill my Imperial womb to the brim with your Darcsen sperm!"

One thrust. On thrust was all it took for Imca to release her cum inside of Selvaria. She didn't let go of her hips until she was completely emptied. 

"So... am I forgiven?" Selvaria panted.

"You are... forgiven," Imca responded as she laid down on Selvaria. They looked each other in the eyes, then kissed. It was short, but sweet.

"You mind if others joined us?" Selvaria asked.

Imca smirked. "The more, the merrier."

As if on cue, Riela and Lydia appeared from the bushes, bare naked, wearing only their stockings and hat, respectively.

"Looks like some ready to have their nuts busted," Lydia teased with a lustful grin.

"Imca, please treat us kindly," Riela said with a soft smile.

Imca stood up, looked at both girls with a big grin and hugged them both.

"Best. Valentine's Day. Ever."


End file.
